There are an active matrix display panel in which a current passing through an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) device is controlled by a thin film transistor and a display device using the display panel. In such a display panel and a display device, it is desired to provide a detection function to detect a touch manipulation. In the case of providing the detection function, an aperture ratio is reduced, and image quality is reduced.